USS Susquehanna
| status = Active | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = | decomm = | length = | beam = | draft = | decks = | prop = | speed = | crew = 550 | armament = 15 Mk 80 torpedo launchers | defenses = | shuttle = 10 fighters | image2 = Akira-Class.jpg | caption2 = }} The USS ''Susquehanna'' was an heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the late 24th century. From 2380 to 2387 she was under the command of then-Captain Amnell Kree. Service History The Susquehanna was named for Earth's . In 2371 the Susquehanna participated in the successful against Tholian forces. Amnell Kree assumed command in 2380. Kree, formerly commander, air group of the , requested that the Akira-class ship's characteristically oversize hangar be stocked with a complement of attack fighters. She also requested a contingent of MACOs. Starfleet approved both requisitions. Battle with ISS Decisive In 2385 the Susquehanna received reports of a spatial anomaly in the and responded. The sensors indicated no anomaly on arrival, but instead they registered a slightly damaged starship. Kree opened a hailing channel but instead of responding, the Galaxy-class opened fire on them, opening a hull breach on the port side of the saucer. Kree frantically ordered her helmsman to warp out and the Susquehanna withdrew. Kree reported the incident to Starfleet Command and requested reinforcements, but the closest ship was twelve hours away. She ordered a closer analysis of the sensor data. The Galaxy-class turned out to not be a Starfleet vessel, but rather a ship from the mirror universe, . Its captain having proven hostile, Kree raised shields, launched her fighters, and microjumped back to the Decisive's last known position and fired a spread of photon torpedoes at point-blank range. Her helmsman, maneuvered underneath the larger ship, and Susquehanna continued firing. Her fighters arrived and fired on Decisive's starboard flank, collapsing the shields. Kree ordered her tactical officer, Lieutenant Commander Manuele Atoa, to target the starboard nacelle with the aft phasers. The ensuing volley shattered the nacelle, crippling Decisive's attempts to maneuver against the smaller vessel. On Kree's order, Conn Officer Thrynn sh'Dani sent the ship into an and began another attack run. The Susquehanna fired another torpedo salvo and a barrage from the forward phasers. The aft shields of the Decisive vanished under the barrage and a torpedo struck a direct hit on the bridge, killing most of the command crew instantly. Kree subsequently led her MACOs in a boarding action, capturing both Main Engineering and the battle bridge simultaneously. The battered Decisive was delivered to Starfleet Command. The Changing of the Guard Due to her extensive experience in carrier operations Kree was transferred to command the in 2387. Her first officer Gaila Keros replaced her as commanding officer of the Susquehanna. Command Crew ;Commanding officer (CO) *Captain Amnell Kree (2380-2387; transferred to ) *Captain Gaila Keros (2387-unknown) ;;First officer / executive officer (XO) *Commander Gaila Keros (2380-2387; replaced Kree as CO) *Commander Manuele Atoa (2387-unknown) ;Tactical officer *Lieutenant Commander Manuele Atoa (2380-2387; replaced Keros as XO) ;Flight controller (conn) *Lieutenant Thrynn sh'Dani (2380-2387) ;Commander, air group (CAG) *Lieutenant Commander Apria (2382-2387) ;MACO unit commander *Master Chief Special Warfare Operator C'Rantakk (2380-2387) External links Category:Akira class starships Category:Federation starships